Domain of Inari (Jupiter's Dawn)
The Domain of Inari is a breakway state in Juubi-K's upcoming fanfiction 'Gundam SEED: Jovian Dawn', set in the Cosmic Era timeline. This article as been updated in March of 2019, as part of a general rehash. Territory The Domain of Inari consists of multiple colonies and asteroids located in Lagrange Point L4. ﻿ Inari Colony Inari is the first colony encountered by Prince Daniel and his Jovian exiles upon entering Lagrange Point L4. It began as a resource asteroid belonging to the Orb Union (hence the name), which was dug out, converted into a colony, and then abandoned on the grounds of cost and limited viability. The colony was gradually taken over by a population of refugees, who maintained it as best they could. Their living conditions were nevertheless desperate, and they were quick to pledge allegiance to Daniel in return for assistance and protection. Inari is a vaguely oval-shaped asteroid, around fifteen kilometres long and nine wide. Once heavily mined for raw materials, the grottoes and tunnels were developed into living areas and industrial zones. These have been renovated and upgraded by the Jovian exiles, with the help of the Jovian Dawn's onboard fabricators and the Junk Guild. It is within Inari that most of the Domain's warships and mobile suits are constructed. Liteira Colony Liteira was an independent colony located in L4; judged to be of limited strategic interest and thus permitted neutrality during the Alliance-PLANT war. Like many of the abandoned and written-off L4 colonies, Liteira became a sanctuary for refugees fleeing persecution or violence; and was noteworthy for containing a mixed population of Naturals and Coordinators. Under the informal leadership of Shinisto Garfield - brother to Liam Garfield of the Junk Guild - the colonists lived in relative peace and harmony. They also aspired to transfer their colony to Jupiter, in the hope of starting a new, peaceful society in the place where Evidence 01 was discovered. Needless to say, the arrival of the Jovian Exiles put a damper on these plans. The Liteirans were disappointed to learn that their promised land was inhabited by an expansionistic space empire. But they were nevertheless impressed by Daniel's sincerity, and agreed to join the Domain. Arcadia Colony Like Literia, Arcadia was written off by its insurers and abandoned in the C.E. 50s. Also like Literia, Arcadia became an impromptu refuge for the dispossessed and the desperate. First resettled by a group led by Chiron Deuros - the Earth Sphere's first and only centaur - Arcadia became home to a growing population of demihumans, reaching around three million by C.E.70; the bulk of the Earth Sphere's demihuman population. There, hidden by obscurity and the colony's isolated location, they enjoyed a degree of protection from the prejudice that was their lot on Earth. The population also came to include a handful of Naturals and Coordinators, who came out of sympathy or desperation; while a few, notably former ZAFT pilot Aster Nakano, washed up there by accident. Fearful of outsiders, the Arcadians reacted with suspicion when the Jovian Exiles came to visit. Winning them over proved much more challenging for Daniel than Liteira had been. Nevertheless he succeeded, in part by helping Aster Nakano and Arcadia's defenders fight off a pirate attack. Arcadia promptly joined the Domain, and proved a loyal and valuable member. History Flight into Exile The Domain had its beginnings in Jovian space, in the year C.E. 65. In that year, Princess Marisa of Callisto led her fleet, and those of several of her siblings, to the personal asteroid fortress of her father, Emperor Solomon. Her declared intent was to confront her father, and have him abandon his plans to invade the Earth Sphere. Solomon responded by unleashing his full forces against his allied children, wiping out their fleet. Of his children, only Prince Daniel of Europa remained. Unconvinced by Marisa's arguments, Daniel had not joined the revolt. But Solomon had nevertheless given up on the idea of an heir, and seemingly concluded that Daniel too needed to be purged. Horrified of his father's intentions, and ashamed of his unwillingness to believe Marisa, Daniel chose to hand himself over to Solomon in the hope of saving his people. But his followers dissuaded him, instead entreating him to flee with as many as ships could be found for. Using the mighty interplanetary warship Jovian Dawn - which Solomon had entrusted him to build - Daniel led a ragtag fleet of ships away from Jupiter. Their journey to Earth would take five years. In C.E. 70, the Jovian Dawn ''began its decelaration towards Lagrange Point L4. At this time, those on board witnessed the nuclear destruction of the Junius Seven PLANT; and the opening of the Alliance-PLANT war. Fearful of how the clearly warlike Earth Sphere powers would react to their presence, the Jovian exiles concealed themselves within one of the L4 shoal zones, and sought refuge within the abandoned asteroid colony Inari. There they found a refugee population, and a group of Junk Techs attempting to assist them; led by none other than Lowe Guele. ''More to come Government The Domain's government is an ad-hoc affair. It consists primarily of Daniel Zeus himself, along with a council of ministers and advisors. Invidivual colonies, such as Inari or Liteira, self-govern in whatever manner can be made to work locally, while sending representatives to Inari. In turn, they call upon Daniel to provide a ruling for any matter they cannot resolve themselves. Society The Domain’s population is diverse, made up of Jovian exiles, Coordinators, Naturals, and Demihumans. Some are the residents of colonies abandoned amid the shoal zones, while others are refugees and runaways who washed up there over the years. Some of them, notably Demihumans and Coordinators, have been the victims of persecution and genocidal violence. Bound together by shared circumstance and Daniel’s leadership, they form an unlikely kingdom together. The Jovian population adheres primarily to Jovian culture, though exposure to Terran cultures has caused some of them to question their values. The Demihuman population are on the whole tolerant and accepting of their Jovian comrades, and the feeling is mutual. Some Naturals and Coordinators are not entirely sold on Jovian culture, but remain out of personal loyalty to Daniel, bonds of comradeship with their fellows, and a lack of better alternatives. Military The armed forces of Inari consist of two main parts; colonial militia, and the Royal Guard. The colonial militias are based in individal colonies and made up primarily of colonial residents; though they vary in the degree to which they can provide their own equipment, and their willingness to engage in warlike activites. Colonial militias are equipped primarily as motorized infantry, allowing them to defend their colony interiors easily, along with mobile suits to defend against external attack. The Royal Guard is based around the interplanetary cruiser Jovian Dawn, a warship of prodigious size and power by Earth Sphere standards. This serves as Daniel's flagship, while its onboard foundry and fabricators allow it to support friendly forces with spare parts, and even manufacture everything from mobile suits to small spacecraft; so long as sufficient raw materials are available. There are also a pair of Cadmus ''class battleships, and twelve ''Impulsor ''class mobile cruisers, constructed within Inari or aboard the ''Jovian Dawn itself.